


Inspire

by RobNips



Category: RWBY
Genre: Comfort, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Headcanon, Hints at Summer Backstory, Pre-Canon, really any strq focused fic is me shoving my hcs in it lol, this ship needs love!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25643806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobNips/pseuds/RobNips
Summary: Tai starts to feel burnt out from teaching, Summer reminds him of what's important.
Relationships: Summer Rose/Taiyang Xiao Long
Comments: 3
Kudos: 7





	Inspire

**Author's Note:**

> The V7 Soundtrack: gives us amazing Sober Qrow Song, Blake is Finally Happy and Carefree, Ruby and Summer angst, etc..
> 
> Me:.....Imma write Tai/Summer fluff :D

Tai saw their living room light was still on, even this will into the night. Summer had waited up for him, and once again proved she was too good for anyone. 

He had been gone four days on a “field trip” with some upper level Signal students. They had gone to safety clear out a pack of Beowolves near Vale’s agricultural district - that turned out to be only three or four. Tai had ended up showing the students what to do rather than have them fight themselves. 

Still, being responsible for a group as green as grass? It had exhausted him more than he realized. These kids barely knew  _ anything _ when it came to conducting a real mission. Tai hadn’t felt that stressed since Yang started...well, moving.

When he pushed open the cabin’s door, Summer’s grin was ear to ear. She posed with her hands under her chin and put on the most sing-song voice she could manage. “How was your first supervisor field trip!?” 

“Ha, ha,” Tai rolled his eyes, kicking his boots off to be cleaned later. He still felt drained, despite Summer’s radiating aura. 

She laughed, dramatically slinking her arms over the back of the couch. “It’s a big deal! They’re trusting you with the next generation, and all that.” 

“ ‘And all that’.” He scoffed. “I’m not really for celebrating right now. Bed is calling me.”

“Hey,” Summer grabbed his wrist as Tai passed the couch. Her teasing fell away, instead smiling warmly. “I’m serious, it is a great step up. They know how good of a huntsman you are, they want that for the students. I’m proud of you.” She squeezed his hand, and must have finally picked up on his real mood. Summer had always been frustratingly good at that. “What’s wrong, really?” 

She tugged at his arm, and bit her lip. Tai sighed, and felt a churning in his gut. He knew he would feel better in the morning, when everything in his brain calmed down - but it was so unfair to leave her in the dark. In their team, it usually meant disaster when someone buried their worries. 

He ended up laying between her legs, his head on Summer’s chest. She set her glass down on the coffee table, one hand entangled with his and the other in his hair. He twisted her wedding ring and she felt the stubble on his chin, since he foolishly forgot to shave several days before he left. 

“I just can’t help but think,” Tai closed his eyes. He could feel Summer’s heart within her chest, steady and strong. “They have no idea what they’re up against. They still think it’s all so cool. Fun.” 

Summer paused her hand, Tai didn’t move. He didn’t expect an answer, besides maybe a basic comfort before moving on to something else. Instead she let out a smooth breath. “No one really does when they’re a kid. It’s just combat school.” 

“Yeah, one that funnels kids to an Academy more often than not.” He was being negative on purpose - that was just how tired he was - but Tai also was not wrong. There were plenty of combat schools in the Kingdoms that taught basic self defense and enough to fend off a single Grimm when needed, but not always to prepare you for the Huntsmen Academies. 

Signal was not one of those schools. The training in upper years was more intense, immersive in fighting techniques, weapons forging, and Grimm studies. A sort of prep school. 

She shrugged. “Well it didn’t really matter when we were younger. I didn’t even fight a real Grimm until I came to Beacon, and I’m not half bad now, if I do say so myself.” 

Tai couldn’t help but huff a laugh.  _ That  _ had certainly been a revelation for the rest of STRQ when Summer squeaked out the confession. Raven had been ready to murder her twice over already, it had not helped Summer’s standing - it wasn’t until she showed her prowess in melee that Raven actually took her a but seriously. A bit. 

In spite of popular belief, it is challenging to kill something that has no pattern of attack. That has no self preservation strategy. And that won’t retreat. 

“Not everyone’s a prodigy like you, hon.”

“Shut up,” Summer scoffed and hit his shoulder. “You’re doing a good thing. The world needs more actually-capable huntsmen. Brave and selfless and strong. Not all power hungry or whatever the selling point is now.” 

“Yeah, yeah.” He sighed again. “I still think - Remember how shocked we were at Ozpin’s fairy tale stunt?” 

“We didn’t exactly have the universal Beacon experience.” He did not have to look to know Summer rolled her eyes. “And admittedly, Oz is not the greatest person to spill the secret…”

“They’ll still be a part of this, whether they like it or not.” 

“We all will.” She corrected. Tai tried not to flinch at her “leader” tone. Everyone on Patch was involved actually, considering a god-created crown was basically buried in their backyard. “Eventually, anyway. And from where I’m standing, I think anyone trained by you is welcome to stand beside us.”

Tai lifted his head to face her. “Flattery will get you nowhere.”

“I beg to differ.” She tapped a finger against his nose. Then she repeated, “You’re doing a good thing.” 

“I think so.” 

“Those kids can protect themselves. Their families. Because of you. They’ll grow up safe to  _ have _ families because of you.” 

“I know.” Tai couldn’t tear away from her eyes, the crinkles at the corners when she smiled in satisfaction. He couldn’t deny the joy Beacon brought him. Even with the responsibilities that came with the experience - there wasn’t anything in the world he wanted more than his girls and the woman before him. “Though for now, they just want to see me kill stuff.” 

Summer smirked. “Well hell, I want to see that all the time too.” 

“Again with the flattery!” Tai admonished, and cut whatever retort Summer had with a kiss. 

**Author's Note:**

> Fun Fact: I wanted to include Summer’s combat school, called Hespirides - for the daughters of Atlas known for being nymphs of light :) 
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated! Thank you so much for reading!!


End file.
